Seth Rollins
Seth Rollins is a wrestler currently competing on the Smackdown brand in the Firelight Universe Mode. Universe Mode Career Involvement with the Universal Championship Seth Rollins was presented as the inaugural Universal Champion and his first feud as champion was against Randy Orton in which Seth Rollins was able to successfully retain the Universal Championship at Payback. A Seth Rollins heel turn continued the feud between the two in which Seth Rollins was once again able to retain the Universal Championship against Randy Orton at Extreme Rules (The first five-star match in Universe Mode). With the feud with Randy Orton coming to an end, the next person to face Seth Rollins for the Universal Championship at Vengeance is former SHIELD partner Roman Reigns. But unlike his previous matches against Randy Orton, Seth Rollins couldn’t retain the Universal Championship after Reigns pinned Rollins following the Spear. Seth Rollins did get his championship rematch at No Way Out, but it became a Triple Threat match after the addition of Bobby Roode, Seth Rollins was unsuccessful in regaining the Universal Championship as Bobby Roode pinned Roman Reigns to win the match and championship. Seth Rollins was able to get his singles rematch for the Universal Championship at Unforgiven but once again, Seth Rollins was unsuccessful in regaining the Universal Championship as he lost to Bobby Roode after being hit with the Glorious DDT. Feud with The Miz After losing to Bobby Roode at Unforgiven, Seth Rollins moved away from the Universal Championship scene and was involved in a small rivalry with The Miz, who Seth Rollins was able to successfully defeat at No Mercy. Even though they were still feuding with each other, both Rollins and Miz were selected to be a part of Team Raw at Survivor Series, but Seth Rollins was unable to survive as he was eliminated by AJ Styles. Feud with Bray Wyatt and partnership/rivalry with Roman Reigns After Survivor Series, Seth Rollins became a victim of an attack by Bray Wyatt who proclaimed that Rollins has “Lost his edge”. Bray Wyatt continued to get into Seth Rollins head and Seth ended up losing to Bray Wyatt after being hit with the Sister Abigail. Both Rollins and Wyatt continued their feud after Roadblock with Seth Rollins winning a street fight against Wyatt on Raw. After Royal Rumble, Seth Rollins formed a partnership with former SHIELD teammate Roman Reigns and as a duo, they were able to take down Bray Wyatt. But the partnership didn’t last long as when the duo lost to Gallows & Anderson on Raw, Seth Rollins attacked Roman Reigns to effectively end their partnership. Seth Rollins claimed that Roman Reigns was nothing more than piggybacking on his success and that Rollins was the true breakout star of the Shield. The two faced off at Wrestlemania with Seth Rollins once again losing to Roman Reigns after being hit with a Spear. Move to Smackdown and unsuccessful WWE Championship attempts As a part of the draft, Seth Rollins ended up becoming the first wrestler to be drafted after Kevin Owens (Team Smackdown) defeated The Miz (Team Raw). Seth Rollins tried getting himself into the WWE Championship scene for the first couple months but kept falling short. Seth Rollins first shot at breaking into the WWE Championship scene was being part of the Money in the Bank Ladder match at Money in the Bank as he defeated Roderick Strong in a Money in the Bank Qualifying match, but Seth Rollins was unsuccessful in winning (As it was won by Kevin Owens). At the following Smackdown PPV Battleground, Seth Rollins took part in a Fatal 4 Way match (Along with John Cena, AJ Styles & Shinsuke Nakamura) with the winner facing the WWE Champion. Seth Rollins was once again unsuccessful as AJ Styles won the match (By pinning Seth Rollins). WWE Championship Reign For the next couple months, Seth Rollins was involved in short feuds against the likes of Shinsuke Nakamura and Rey Mysterio in which Seth Rollins was able to defeat both of them at Summerslam (Nakamura) and Hell in a Cell (Rey Mysterio). After Hell in a Cell, Seth Rollins set his mind on Daniel Bryan and the WWE Championship. To prove that he isn’t unsuccessful like he has been in his quest for the WWE Championship since moving to Smackdown, Rollins became more vicious. Seth proved his point by nearly injuring the neck of the WWE Champion. Seth’s newly found viciousness paid off as he was able to defeat Daniel Bryan to win his first WWE Championship at No Mercy (Becoming the third wrestler to have won both the Universal and WWE Championship – After The Miz and Finn Balor). The championship reign didn’t last long as even though Seth Rollins defeated Daniel Bryan at Survivor Series to retain the WWE Championship, Seth Rollins was attacked by a returning Edge. Which paved the way for Kevin Owens to cash in his Money in the Bank contract to win the WWE Championship from Rollins. Championships & Accomplishments Universal Champion - One Time WWE Champion - One Time Intercontinental Champion - One Time Category:WWE Championship holders Category:Universal Champions Category:Intercontinental Champions Category:Roster